1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to detection of resource collision in wireless peer-to-peer communication networks.
2. Background
In wireless peer-to-peer networks, multiple links compete for the same communication resources. A connection identifier (CID) may be assigned to a link in order for the link to signal its presence to other links and eventually contend for traffic resources. To avoid signaling conflicts, each link should have a unique CID. Due to a limited number of CIDs, more than one link may share the same CID when the links are not in proximity to each other (i.e., their coexistence would not cause much effect in signaling their presence correctly to other links). Two links not in proximity and with the same CID may come closer to each other and suffer a CID collision. In such situations, mechanisms are needed to quickly detect CID collisions.